Annabeth in Wonderland
by Hunter of Artemis101
Summary: Seems that following a talking rabbit into a hole is never as simple as it seems. Now, Annabeth is trapped in Wonderland and it's illogical- up is down and down is up. And what about that green eyed INSANE man wearing a large hat who is following her everywhere? "I stared up at the Queen of Red Hearts and found Rachel Elizabeth Dare staring back at me. Oh Gods." Set in BOTL.


**ANNABETH IN WONDERLAND:  
Chapter One:**

"Annabeth, are you even listening to me?" My tutor Wendy snapped irritably, smacking me gently on the arm with the book. I had plenty worse than a smack on the arm with a book that resembled a brick (very appealing to me) but this had to be teacher abuse. I highly doubted that teacher's still hit children. I had read on the internet that back in the nineteen hundreds and eighteen hundreds that teachers would smack their students with whips and rulers if they didn't behave. Well, Wendy wasn't exactly a teacher. She was a tutor, but in depth perspective it still held the same definition.

I rolled my grey eyes, desperately wanting it to be summer. Soon. I yearned to train at camp and go to the place where I actually belonged, unlike the confusing world known as reality. I wanted to be around people like me- demigods- unlike these ignorant, unclear sighted mortals. Anything had to be better than this.

"I would be listening if you actually had something logical to say," I grumbled hotly under my breath. Unfortunately for me, my teenage tutor heard my snarky remark, earning me another hit with her book. I was fifteen and she was nineteen. I don't think she's qualified to be teaching me anything. Not that I have any say in this, anyway.

And why do I need to learn Spanish when I know Greek?

Gods, I miss Percy. He would definitely have something numerous to say, at least, a better comeback than I would manage with the she-devil known as Wendy. Then again, he still hadn't figured out a better comeback than Wise Girl after all these years. Seaweed Brain wasn't the most exceptional nickname, but it was cleverer than Wise Girl.

I glanced lingeringly at Wendy, who was still scowling scornfully like I was patronizing her. She was worse than Susan, Bobby and Mathew all put together. He face was covered with fake tan and tacky makeup, highly resembling a clown.

I was a mess, I'll admit. But Wendy was a desperate mess. She was the opposite of me. If she was a demigod, her mother would be Aphrodite. Or maybe not. Aphrodite at least has some class and knows how to apply makeup.

I know I shouldn't be the one giving out beauty tips, but that's what I've been pathetically reduced to.

Even that red headed mortal girl was sounding pretty good as an alternative to be my tutor. At least she knew her place. She knew what I was capable of, thanks to her clear sight. Wendy didn't have the slightest idea of what skills I had acquired over the years. Normally, I would just whip out my dagger, but in this scenario, I didn't know exactly what Wendy would see. Perhaps a gun, resulting in me getting arrested in front of a crying, blubbering hysterical Wendy.

Ten more days, Annabeth, I mentally prepped myself. Ten more days until you're out of this nightmare and back at your real, true home.

I began to tap my pencil annoyingly on my clipboard. I usually loved learning new things, but Wendy was so insufferable she made it impossible to enjoy learning. Yes, I'm a daughter of Athena who despises learning now. Go figure.

I huffed under my breath as Wendy said foreign words along the lines of, 'escula' and 'buenos tardes'.

At least we got to study outside, or I would be bored out of my mind. Not that I wasn't unamused right now, it just made it seem somewhat tolerable. We were sitting against trees in front of a Garden, so I could watch the occasional bug once and a while.

Thankfully, no spiders or I would have a meltdown right on the spot and taunting from Wendy.

I sighed for the millionth time that day, playing with my beaded necklace. For the past hour, I had watched a bee collect pollen.

Where did my dignity go?

I could have been reading a good Charles Dickens book, or doing complicated equations on Daedulu's laptop, or practice some moves with my knife. I could even make cookies happily with my step mother Susan; I was that bored.

All because of a stupid, inconsiderate teacher.

I slouched down further, my eyelids feeling heavy. I let out a loose yawn, drowning out the rest of Wendy's greetings in Spanish. I already memorized them all in four different languages, but Fredrick still insisted that I get a tutor. The only reason I got a tutor was so that I wouldn't have to deal with Scarlett and her clique (I thought that stereotype mean girls only happened in movies) pestering me all day. At least the kids at Camp Half Blood knew I could knock them on their ass if they crossed my path intentionally. Even my signature glare that usually made campers stay away from me only resulted in teasing and means of amusement from Scarlett.

I missed Percy.

I missed his sea green eyes, which always glowed with vibrant amusement. I missed the way his messy empery hair fell over to one side. I missed everything about him. That lopsided, crooked grin he got whenever he was elated or happy. The look of determination that he got whenever he wanted to fix something. Hades, I even missed his witty sarcasm that pissed me off to no ends.

But I doubted he would even want to even see me. Not after how we ended things after the Labyrinth.

We hadn't Iris Messaged each other once- well, okay I rejected his calls. That was my fault, covering my avoidance with pitiful excuses. He even emailed me and called me, which was a big deal because of how it attracted monsters like moths to light.

I even memorized the message he had left; "_Hey, Annabeth. It's uh, um, Percy. Wait, I guess you already got that from my voice...you are a daughter of Athena, after all. And even if you weren't- not that I'm calling you stupid or anything it's just that- um, never mind. I guess you're away or at school or something...anyways, I called because um, I really want to talk to you. Not that I'm obsessing over it! I only Iris messaged you a few times, sent you a letter and emailed you. I guess your super busy over there. You haven't sent me anything...maybe my letter got lost or maybe Iris messages or being screwy...or maybe you hate me. I'm really, really sorry about whatever I did. I miss talking to you, Wise Girl. You've always been the person that I've, um confided in the most. Gods, I hope that didn't sound as clingy as I thought it did. Please Annabeth? Message me or something? I miss you. Probably more than I should- I'm going to shut up now. Anyways, call me. My number is...wait, you probably already know because I called you using it. Unless you don't, but you most likely do, but if you don't-_

A new familiar voice was heard in the background;_ Wow, that message is so pathetic. _

_Nico? Get out! How many times have I told you not to shadow travel into my room? I could be changing or something! _

_Yeah, whatever. Now hang up the phone because it's still recording, genius. Oh, and tell Annabeth I'm sorry for your stupidity. _

_What stupidity? _

_Yep, I'm hanging up for you._

There was fumbling_- give it back! Nico, I swear I'm going to- BEEP. _

Yep, same old Percy.

He had gone off during the fall to go to school at Goode High School and I hadn't contacted him yet. I had listened to the message so many times and each time my stomach would churn with guilt and remorse. He could die next year, and I was still holding a grudge over stupid things!

But I didn't want to forgive him. I didn't want to contact him. Every time I did he would just end up bringing his mortal girlfriend along with him and it would end in a fight.

I watched the bee buzz around some more, until it finally disappeared over the treetops. My lips pulled into a frown as I watched my entertainment literally fly away.

I shuffled down lower against the oak tree, my eyes half closed. It helped me feel a sense of comfort, reminding me of times when I would relax against Thalia's oak tree. Wendy was oblivious to my fatigued moments. Maybe I could get a nap in before she actually noticed where my attention was averted to.

I shut my eyes, finally letting my guard down and relaxing...

_SNAP._

My eyes opened abruptly, immediately alert. Was there a monster that needed to be fought and destroyed? No, across the garden next to the green giants was a pearly white rabbit, not a speck of dirt to be found on its precious coating. The rabbit screamed OCD, it's brown eyes narrowing in on me. It was wearing a clean red and green cut trench coat, a clock dangling off of it.

Maybe it was someone's pet...

Then again, maybe it was a monster. I shuffled upward, and Wendy was busily laughing at something in her Spanish textbook molded into 'Wendy Land' completely.

"Hey," I let out a low whisper, my eyes narrowing with intimidation. My grey converses found the small bridge above the garden, as I continued to get closer to the animal. I figured if it responded to my words than it was indeed a monster. "Who are you?"

"I'm late! I'm late! So terribly late!" It shrieked in a light voice, it's gaze on the newly opened clock. My mouth fell open half ajar, as it sped away from me not looking back once.

No. Way.

My hand etched along my jeans until it was met with my dagger. I took one look back at Wendy, who didn't even notice my disappearance. Should I stay or should I go?

Go. Most defiantly.

I began to jog past the garden, blocking the sunlight from my eyes with my hand. I watched as the rabbit paused by the hedges connecting to the forest, it's whiskers twitching. I hesitated. It was stopping at each turn, waiting for me to follow.

It wanted me to pursue.

The question was, why?

"Only one way to find out," I spoke the words confidently, then continued into the woods leaving all civilization behind.

I embraced the darkness from the large shadows that the trees provided, my ears keenly listening for every sign of the furry. white talkable creature. I didn't know what it was. I had never seen a Greek Mythological monster like it in all my fifteen years.

So if it wasn't a monster, what was it?

I had been through way too much to just simply wave it off as a Rabbit that talked and wore clothes.

Was Hera playing some sort of sick, twisted trick on me? Was this a test from my mother? Or was it a sign from Luke?

Luke. The thought of his name made my heart stopped. If it was a signal from Luke, the betrayer, should I even follow? I swallowed down the sick feeling that I was acquiring in my throat, and pushed those foolish thoughts away.

Luke was a lost cause. There was nothing I could do to help him if he didn't want any.

My mission now was just to pursue the rabbit and see where he or _it _leads me.

"Where are you?" I called out, not sure whether or not I was referring to the rabbit or to Luke in some subconscious way.

There was no answer, only the sound of the leaves rustling through the small breeze that wafted by and the rustle of trees brushing against each other.

Then, the rabbit appeared. It's dark eyes narrowed in on her, somewhat intimidating, and it's nose twitched. It cocked it's head to the side, it's vulnerable body heaving from the running. Then without another word it hopped into the forest, seemingly melting into the bushes and trees.

I was just about to walk away. Maybe it was best to stroll back to the lesson and forget about this entire thing.

It's head popped up, and it's eyes twinkled. I stood there perplexed, gawking at it. I was yearning in both directions. My hubris and curiosity wanted to find out what it was, and where it was single handedly leading me.

It gave me one last meaningful look before jolting away.

My jaw set in determination. I wasn't losing it this time.

Despite the situations strangeness, I sure wasn't bored anymore.

Who knew that chasing a rabbit could be a cure to boredom?

Whatever the reason, I continued after the annoying rabbit who stopped after every few minutes to catch its breath, or to wait for her. I couldn't be sure.

It was hard to keep up, but I managed, sprinting around trees and slapping tree twigs away. she followed that dang rabbit, sprinting around bushes and dodging trees. I was thankful for its coat, which was the color of sparkling snow. It was my guidance because it stood out like a sore thumb compared to all the green. I whirled around the corner, grateful for my training at camp.

"So late! So late! Wasting precious time!" It's voice would then ring out whenever I had fallen too far behind, or the ticking of its pocket watch would be louder than usual so it would divert me in the right direction.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity it slowed. I gasped, practically tripping over my converses as I came to a sudden halt. I heaved in air, panting and leaning over. I didn't know how long I had been running for. Minutes? Hours? Days? Time was irrelevant here hidden behind the trees.

After I had caught my breath I said, "so, you led me here. For what?"

I was talking to a rabbit. Had I finally gone insane?

I drew my dagger out, aiming it at it. "Answer me!"

Yep, crazy.

It froze from my actions, but not from fear like I had expected. then it leaped into the tree. Not into the tree, but into the rabbit hole below. My eyebrows furrowed, and I cursed in Greek tongue. I had chased a rabbit. A rabbit.

I doubted now that it had even worn clothes, let alone spoke and led me here.

I placed my knife back in its strap, approaching the hole my eyes wide with confusion and puzzlement.

I got down on my hands and knees, both of my hands pressed on the side of the tree so I wouldn't fall in.

All I could see was darkness and dirt.

I chewed on my lip. There was no way in Tarturas that I was going into that death trap. So, what now?

"Hello?" I called into it, hearing my voice echo around. "Mr. Rabbit thing?" I mentally face palmed at my last sentence. The more I hung out around Percy, the more I was becoming like him.

I averted my attention back to the rabbit hole and immediately wished that I hadn't. The hole began to glow a bright, blinding light as it increased inside. My hand began to slip, but I was too busy shielding the light away with my other hand to realize.

I felt my weight tip, and down I fell.

Have you ever been on a really steep roller coaster and your stomach dropped?

That's exactly what it felt like.

My hand frantically tried to grab onto the root to the tree, but it was too moist and sweaty. It slipped from my grasp, and I felt wind sting my face from the bottom. The rabbit hole seemed to shake with excitement as I entered, slipping and tumbling.

I stared at the wall of dirt as I watched the illuminating light from the outside of the hole slowly begin to fade and flicker. Right now I was sliding and rolling, but a moment later I felt the ground disappear and I began to free fall.

I let out a blood curling scream as darkness engulfed me.

**A/N: Oh, yes I did. xD. I've always been curious to see if people would ever do a fanfic like this and I read a few, however the only one I enjoyed was by **Akatsuki Child. **So after a few months after reading it, I was all like 'why not make my own?' So here I am now. If many people like it and review, I may make it into a story. So R&R!**


End file.
